Números rojos
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: AkaMido. Post-series. Un día, cuando Midorima ya cree que Akashi ha desaparecido completamente de su vida, éste aparece frente a su puerta con una bebé en brazos.


**Claim: **Akashi Seijurou/Midorima Shintaro.  
**Notas: **Post-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance.  
**Tabla de retos: **Básica.  
**Tema: **06. Ajedrez.

* * *

**Números rojos.**

Midorima Shintaro no cree en fantasmas, pese a que dicha afirmación resulta absurda a la luz de su ferviente creencia en Oha Asa. Y quizás es este hecho el que le permite dormir tranquilo por las noches, solo en la única habitación de la casa que habita desde hace dos años, comprada tras largos esfuerzos después de terminada la carrera de médico. Para él, sin embargo, la definición de fantasma incluye no sólo a los supuestos seres sobrenaturales en los que se convierten los humanos tras morir, meras auras que dicen las leyendas, no hacen más que plañir y molestar por las noches. Para él, un fantasma también es un recuerdo del pasado, una persona con la que perdió el trato por alguna pelea, confusión o simple casualidad. En ese sentido, sus compañeros de equipo son fantasmas, aquellos con los que vivió días de gloria en Shuutoku y Teiko, recuerdos de una adolescencia brillante pero no por eso anhelada, no a la luz de la vida cómoda que lleva, con veintisiete años de edad y un consultorio propio.

Fantasmas también podrían ser Kagami Taiga, al que sólo ve en televisión de vez en cuando, protagonizando aún su sueño de ser el mejor en Japón, Kuroko Tetsuya, quizá Takao, si éste no se empeñara en hablarle por telefóno de vez en cuando e invitarlo a salir. Pero sobre todo, fantasma sería Akashi Seijurou, ex-capitán del equipo de Teikou, ex-capitán de Rakuzan y durante algún tiempo, dueño también de su corazón. Nunca llegaron a nada, porque el pelirrojo nunca se decidió y Midorima no quiso rogar, por considerarlo indigno para ambos, una afrenta a su honor, presión para Akashi. Y fue él el primero de quien se distanció.

No obstante, eso no significa que no exista en sus pensamientos de vez en cuando, como las historias de terror permanecen en la mente cuando todo está oscuro y la noche ha caido, cuando uno se encuentra solo en su habitación. Akashi también lo persigue de cuando en cuando al cerrar los ojos con la cabeza cómodamente apoyada en su almohadón. Pero sus imágenes son vagas, difusas como etéreas mariposas doradas, retazos del joven que fue a los 16, partes de quien era a los 17 y luego, sólo restos de su imaginación. No ha escuchado de él, no demasiado. Se casó, su imperio, legado por su padre, floreció. Cosas sustanciales, cosas concretas, que en realidad, no hablan más que de un fantasma.

Por eso, resulta sorprendente que el fantasma aparezca un día, mientras él descansa en su sillón favorito como si fuese un viejo, tratando de mitigar el cansancio de una semana de trabajar sin tregua. Cuando abre la puerta, Midorima se encuentra con el fantasma cara a cara, comprueba los hechos acaecidos en su vida con una sola mirada, el rumor de que se ha casado es verdad, también ha tenido una hija, por cómo ésta estira los pequeños bracitos de la manta donde su padre la envuelve, pero al parecer, su imperio ha caído o no está del todo bien. En las brumas del mundo fantasmal donde vivía, Akashi se ha hecho un mundo que sólo viene a colapsar con el suyo propio cuando abre los labios y sabe que no hay posibilidad de escapar.

—He llegado a casa —anuncia el de ojos bicolor, como si llevaran años viviendo juntos, cosa que desmiente la maleta que deja en la entrada y que sin duda está únicamente llena de cosas de bebé.

Midorima podría pedirle que se vaya, ¿qué clase de tontería es ésta? ¿Con qué derecho lo hace? Pero sobre todo, ¿por qué y después de tantos años? Pero lo único que sale de sus labios hace a Akashi sonreír y casi puede escuchar hacer otro tanto a la pequeña entre sus brazos, cuyo cabello es tan rojo como el de su padre.

—Bienvenido.

Y no se podría decir que no lo estaba esperando.

.

Akashi se instala esa misma noche en la habitación de Shintaro y más explícitamente, en su cama, lo que resulta totalmente incómodo teniendo en cuenta que la pequeña queda en medio de los dos, a falta de una cuna apropiada. Apenas han hablado desde que que Akashi hizo su aparición, pero cuando por fin lo tiene frente a frente, a escasos centímetros de su rostro y observa el brillo dorado de su ojo izquierdo, Shintaro ya no puede más.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —inquiere, cosa que debió haber hecho unas horas atrás, cuando abrió la puerta y en su lugar le dio la bienvenida. En realidad, su pregunta esconde muchas otras. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué en este momento? Pero no se atreve a externarlas por temor a que se rompa la ilusión, porque ahora que lo ha visitado un fantasma, teme su desaparición.

—Dejé a Yumika —dice escuetamente, como si eso lo explicara todo. Y de algún modo lo hace, porque sin duda alguna su padre concertó el matrimonio y si él la ha dejado, huyendo con la única heredera de su imperio, además de él, no hay mucho más que explicarse, al menos en ese aspecto.

—¿Y? —pregunta, haciendo caso omiso a los sonidos que la pequeña hace y a la manera en que agita sus manos, sin duda buscando a su madre.

—Shintaro, he cometido errores —dice y es lo más sorprendente que el hombre ha escuchado en su vida, tanto que lo hace dudar de que la escena no sea más que un sueño—. Obedecer a mi padre fue uno de ellos. Estaba acostumbrado a ser un niño rico, a tener todo lo que quería en el momento en que me placía. Me gustaba ser absoluto, ¿no lo recuerdas? —Akashi dibuja una sonrisa que parece brillar con luz propia sobre la blanca almohada y aunque no hace ningún intento por acercarse, de pronto Shintaro se da cuenta de su proximidad, de la manera en que sólo una franja de 20 centímetros los separa, ellos, cara a cara y de verdad, desde siempre—. Así que obedecí a mi padre cuando arregló el matrimonio con Yumika, me casé donde él dijo y cuando él lo dijo. Tomé las riendas de sus negocios, incluso engendré a una heredera —su tono de voz es cortante, lleno de amargura y cierto odio, pero a Shintaro le tranquiliza comprobar que al hablar de su hija, la voz de Akashi se suaviza, gesto que va acompañado de una caricia a la mejilla regordeta de la pequeña y de arroparla aun mejor, pese a que no es una noche especialmente fría—. Pero no podía soportarlo. Creía ser libre, cuando en realidad mi padre me controlaba. Creía ser absoluto, cuando el absoluto era él. Podrías decir que debí apoyarme en Yumika —añade, como si Shintaro mismo lo hubiese sugerido—. Pero no nos llevábamos bien; era un infierno. Así que me fui, dejando todos mis lujos y comodidades, pero también dejando el control impuesto por mi padre. Resulta absurdo decirlo, porque no tengo reino donde reinar, pero me siento absoluto. Aquí, ahora.

En sus últimas palabras va implícita la respuesta a la pregunta que Shintaro no ha podido formular. Su padre le impuso a una mujer, Akashi ha elegido a un hombre. Es el mejor momento para enmendar o terminar de una vez la situación, pero las palabras se ahogan entre ellos, flotan por encima de la pequeña Seiha y se pierden en el vacío, donde sólo sus ojos se encuentran, bajo la tenue luz de la habitación.

—Buenas noches, Akashi —dice Midorima después de un rato, cuando en la calle ya no se escuchan automóviles pasar, ni música de alguna casa vecina, mucho menos enamorados riendo en la acera de enfrente. Piensa dejarlo vivir allí el tiempo que necesite, su valor sin duda merece recompensas hasta que él mismo pueda procurárselas...

—Buenas noches, Shintaro.

Pero todavía no puede perdonarlo y mucho menos, dejarle espacio en su corazón.

.

Akashi resulta un trabajador diligente y dedicado, como Shintaro comprueba unos días después, cuando consigue no sólo un empleo decentemente remunerado sino también a una niñera para que cuide a Seiha mientras ambos permanecen fuera. No quiere ser una carga, así se lo afirma cuando hablan de gastos, con la misma facilidad con la que lo harían sobre el clima, negocios o shogi. Y se lo demuestra inmediatamente, ofreciéndose a pagar las cuentas con la mitad, pero sin pedirle dinero para Seiha, que es, según sus propias palabras su total responsabilidad.

Al parecer, su vida como compañeros de piso va viento en popa, pero poco se puede decir del segundo motivo de Akashi y de lo que alguna vez, para Midorima Shintaro, fue una gran ilusión. Todavía se siente dolido y traicionado, la visión de Seiha ha contribuido a reforzar ese sentimiento, pero sobre todo, todavía desconfía. Porque si ya una vez Akashi desapareció, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo otra?

Así pues, sus relaciones se mantienen frías y cordiales, como si fuesen dos compañeros de apartamento y nada más, aunque se adivina en las miradas de Akashi y los silencios de Midorima, que en realidad no es así. Shintaro pasa casi todo el día trabajando, a pesar de ser su propio jefe y Akashi piensa que sin duda es por él. Porque prefiere no verlo y cederle la casa por las tardes, a él y a su pequeña, que enfrentarse con la verdad. Sin embargo, aunque Shintaro la rehúye, llega un día en que ya no puede evitarla más y ésta lo atenaza entre sus fauces, en forma de las pequeñas manitas de Seiha, con sus dedos que se cierran alrededor de los vendados de Shintaro, capturándolo sin vacilación alguna.

—¿Q-qué haces? —se sobresalta, aunque por supuesto, la niña no puede entenderlo y se limita a apretar suavemente, maravillándose de la textura que le imprimen las vendas a los dedos, de otro modo largos y delicados. Shintaro ha entrado por casualidad en su habitación (o al menos eso se dice), una en la que antiguamente imperaba un estudio y que han acondicionado con todas las medidas posibles, a pesar de que él sigue engañándose con que su permanencia no será permanente. Las paredes están llenas del suave color de los cerezos y mariposas doradas, como los ojos de la pequeña, alzan el vuelo en el papel tapiz. Es verdaderamente un trabajo que roba el aliento, pagado con el primer sueldo de Akashi y eso se dice que quiere ver cuando entra, para encontrarse de pronto enfrente de la cuna, inclinándose para ver a la criatura que descansa en ella, como una reina, cuyo rosado reino es fácil de vislumbrar desde su posición privilegiada, en una cuna dorada, aunque sólo de color.

—Ah, Shintaro, no te lo había dicho —lo sorprende Akashi, entrando a la habitación aprovechando que se ha quedado pasmado observando a la niña, los rasgos aun desdibujados por la infancia, pero todavía reminiscentes de Akashi, sobre todo en los ojos, pero de manera más fina en la forma de su nariz y la comisura de los labios—. Pero desde que dormíamos contigo, creo que le caíste bien a Seiha.

Es su segundo sobresalto en el día y logra traer su ya casi olvidado lado tsundere a flote, pero de nada sirven sus frenéticas negaciones, pues el color rojizo que estaba admirando en el cabello de la hija de Akashi, se ha instalado en sus mejillas como prueba definitiva, como una grieta en el muro de estoicidad que ha levantado entre los dos.

—Sé que es pedirte mucho que aceptes ser su padre y no lo haré —empieza a decir Akashi, acercándose a él, aún aprisionado como si fuera un plan de padre e hija, entre las manitas de la bebé—. Pero puedo pedirte que me aceptes a mí.

Dista mucho de la disculpa que está esperando, pero es probable que ésta nunca llegue, por lo que Shintaro decide conformarse con su aproximación. Akashi se posiciona a su lado, silencioso como la sombra que Kuroko alguna vez fue o todavía es, pero su atención, por primera vez desde que instalaron la habitación, no está volcada a su hija, que ya ha comenzado a reconocerlo y mantiene su vista fija en él, ahora un trabajador de clase media en la administración de negocios; no, la atención de Akashi está fija en Shintaro, con una intensidad tal que el color rojo vuelve a aparecer en las mejillas del otro, que siente derrumbarse otra de sus defensas.

Han usado la cama todos los días desde que Seijurou apareció pues todavía no tienen el presupuesto para conseguir una nueva, pero ese día, a pesar del cansancio de Shintaro, a pesar de que cerró la consulta temprano para poder descansar, la comparten por primera vez.

Ya no necesitan una cama nueva.

.

A pesar de haberlo aceptado, convivir con Akashi resulta difícil. Porque ya no es la quimera que vivía en su imaginación en sus días de juventud y aunque siempre ha sido una persona bastante centrada en la realidad, Shintaro tiene que admitir que en relación a Akashi tenía muchas fantasías, que se han ido desmintiendo conforme pasa el tiempo y ambos descubren hábitos tanto agradables como desagradables en el otro que, en idílicas fantasías, no tenían lugar.

A Shintaro le gustaría echarle la culpa a Seiha, una variable extraña en la ecuación que había planeado sería su vida, pero sabe que la pequeña no tiene la culpa de la excentricidad de su padre, que existiría aun sin ella ahí. Además, si tiene que admitirlo, se ha encariñado con ella, al principio sólo un bulto de mantas que no dejaba de llorar y ahora, una pequeña a la que no duda en sostener en brazos, mimándola, nada más la escucha sollozar.

—¿Te imaginaste alguna vez que serías padre, Shintaro? —es la pregunta de Akashi una tarde, cuando ya no puede obviar más que su compañero ha dejado de trabajar como loco y pasa largas tardes al lado de la pequeña, mientras él trabaja.

—Nunca —responde Shintaro con sinceridad—, tenía otros planes, como bien sabes. Y en ellos, era imposible incluir niños —probablemente suene egoísta y sin duda no compensa los años de dolor e incertidumbre que vivió, pero después de todo, quizá resultó mejor así. No sólo para Midorima, que vio sus sueños de adolescencia cumplirse, sino también para Akashi, pues lo ayudó a madurar—. Pero ahora no puedo imaginarme sin serlo.

Ese mismo año, Seiha celebra su primer cumpleaños. Y ese mismo año, también comienza el enfrentamiento con el mundo real. Desde avisar a la distante Generación de los Milagros, hasta pelear contra el padre de Akashi y ex-esposa, para Midorima, que vivía en un mundo de brumas y relativa tranquilidad, es un año agitado, que culmina en la fiesta para Seiha, una reunión de fantasmas que se hacen cada vez menos borrosos a su alrededor.

—¡Shin-chan, ¿quién iba a decir que ya eres mamá?! —es el saludo de Takao en cuanto lo ve con la niña en brazos y toda la apariencia de estar agotado.

—Cállate, Takao —es su recibimiento y la sonrisa que el otro le dirige, de alguna manera logra reavivar su amistad. Akashi ha traido consigo a una legión de fantasmas y Midorima no se sorprende al saber que en realidad los extrañaba.

—Hey, Shin-chan, ¿me dejas cargarla? Quiero ver si se parece más a ti o a Akashi, si se pone tsundere lo sabré —la bebé pasa a los brazos de Takao a regañadientes, dándole al hombre toda la pinta de una madre sobreprotectora, pero antes de que Takao pueda hacer esta observación, el resto de la Generación de los Milagros aparece, disputándose la atención tanto de la niña como de Midorima, que no sabe cómo contener a tantas bestias a la vez.

—¿No te lo había dicho, Kise? —es lo primero que dice Aomine, cuando por fin logran ahuyentar a Takao hacia el interior de la casa y los jugadores más fuertes de Teikou se hacen con el umbral de la puerta—. Tiene todo el rostro de Akashi y yo que tú no la cargaría, si no quieres que te saque un ojo.

—¿Qué dices, Daiki? —Seijurou aparece de pronto, asomándose de la cocina y aunque suena sorprendente, consigue lucir amenazador a pesar del delantal que usa, lleno de ranas, el animal favorito de Shintaro—. ¿A quién le van a sacar los ojos?

Mientras algunos ríen, Aomine se disculpa y la pequeña Seiha pasa de mano en mano, hasta llegar a los brazos de Kuroko, donde éste la contempla con adoración, Midorima no puede hacer caso omiso de un comentario de Kagami, dicho en el anonimato del caos imperante y que logra hacer eco exacto de sus pensamientos.

—¿Cómo se supone que ese loco es un padre?

.

Pero Akashi es un padre y uno bueno, aunque parezca sorprendente y lo demuestra conforme su situación financiera mejora. Nació para ser un líder y no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que se ve en la cima de una importante compañía de Japón, ayudando a los ejecutivos principales con la planeación de sus finanzas, lo que le permite pasar mucho más tiempo en casa, dedicándolo a esos efímeros años de la infancia de su hija.

Un día, cuando Seiha tiene dos años, nada más llegar a casa del trabajo, Shintaro lo descubre en la sala de estar, enseñándole a su hija a caminar largas distancias, sin duda en revancha de que su primera palabra papá haya sido dirigida a Midorima.

—Ven hacia aquí, Seiha —pide el hombre desde el extremo más alejado de la habitación, en donde a su espalda, la ventana muestra un panorama soleado, un día de verano sin una sola nube. Seiha está en la entrada, gateando en su vestido rosado, pero con los ojos fijos en la figura de su padre, que luce quizá demasiado autoritario para la tarea que le pide. Y es que Akashi será un padre así, autoritario, serio, pero no por eso menos amable y en los momentos en que no lo sea, tendrá a Shintaro para interceder por él—. Ven aquí, Seiha —repite y la pequeña, ayudándose de la esquina de un mueble, comienza a ponerse en pie, temblorosa como una hoja de otoño, pero sin duda, con esa actitud firme que caracteriza a su padre—. Muy bien —le aplaude él, algo que su padre nunca hizo, pues era natural que caminase y que la madre que le hizo falta, sin duda habría celebrado.

Seiha da unos cuantos pasos, animada por la voz de su padre, pero a mitad de camino sus piernas le fallan y cae al suelo, golpeándose el rostro, aunque no demasiado fuerte, pues el golpe lo ha amortiguado la alfombra persa (regalo de la madre de Midorima), sin embargo,no lo suficiente, pues cuando alza el rostro, su hermosa y un tanto regordeta carita, está llena de lágrimas.

—No llores —ordena Akashi, antes de que Midorima, en un arrebato de impulsividad, pueda ir a socorrerla. Son las palabras que los padres de ambos (el pequeño Seijurou y el pequeño Shintaro), les dijeron alguna vez y a Midorima le gustaría impedir que la historia se repita, pero es demasiado tarde para interferir y para su sorpresa, Seiha deja de llorar. Luego, vuelve a levantarse con una terquedad digna de Kagami Taiga o Kuroko Tetsuya y reanuda su camino hacia los brazos de su padre, quien cuando por fin lo alcanza, no duda en regalarle un beso por su esfuerzo.

Los padres no son perfectos, todo el mundo lo sabe y por eso, Shintaro decide que no interferirá en la manera de demostrar amor de Akashi.

.

Una noche, cuando Seiha está a punto de cumplir cuatro años, Shintaro se encuentra con que está muy asustado. Su corazón, preso entre su propia piel y la de Akashi, no deja de latir con la rapidez de un pajarillo enjaulado, que en su frenética carrera, no logra nada que no sea cansarse más. Así se encuentra también su mente, creando todo tipo de escenarios, cada uno más terrible que el anterior, tanto así que llega un punto en el cual Akashi, que ha estado muy ocupado dejando pequeñas marcas en su cuello (cosa que ya le ha dicho que le molesta, sobre todo porque las deja en lugares que sus pacientes pueden ver), se detiene inmediatamente para mirarlo a los ojos, con cierta severidad.

—¿Qué sucede, Shintaro? —inquiere, con una voz tan imperiosa y tan cargada de deseo que en otro momento no haría otra cosa que excitarlo más—. Estás ausente. Ni siquiera te quejas. ¿En qué piensas?

—En Seiha —dice con sinceridad, tratando de enfocar su rostro no sólo en la oscuridad, sino a través del defectuoso velo que cubre sus ojos, volviendo todo borroso, salvo el brillo de sus ojos dispares, un dorado que de nuevo le recuerda a la niña que duerme a pocos metros de distancia, ignorante, tan ignorante de todo, que no puede evitar asustarlo.

—¿Oh? ¿Qué tiene Seiha que ver? —hay cierto tono de advertencia en su voz que no tarda en desvanecerse nada más Shintaro expresa sus más profundos temores.

—Pronto entrará al jardín de infantes. Sé que no es de la incumbencia de nadie lo que hagamos o no, pero temo que la molesten. Por tener dos padres, como ella nos llama.

—La molestarán —afirma Akashi con un suspiro, al tiempo que aparta varios mechones de cabello del rostro de Shintaro, como si tal gesto pudiese tranquilizarlo—. Los niños pueden llegar a ser crueles y sus padres también, no podemos protegerla de eso para siempre, aunque sí lo mejor que podamos. Ella tendrá que hacerle frente a lo que venga y sé que lo hará bien, porque es una niña fuerte. Es mi hija.

—Seijurou... —la voz de Shintaro es apenas un susurro y durante un momento, parece él el niño que debe ser protegido, sin embargo, la ilusión sólo dura unos cuantos segundos, pues Akashi no tiene intención de mimarlo, como lo haría con su hija si ésta empezara a llorar. En su lugar, cierra sus labios con un beso, ahogando cualquier palabra o preocupación, porque no hay necesidad de ellas.

Y en ese beso, transmite algo que hace muchos años no se oía decir, pero que no por eso deja de ser menos cierto. Dado que siempre gano, siempre tengo la razón. ¿O alguna vez me he equivocado?

.

Conforme pasan los años, el parecido de Seiha con su padre se va acentuando, sin embargo y duele decirlo, también la sombra de su madre hace aparición en sus rabietas y algunos extraños hábitos, a pesar de que la mujer, tras un arreglo monetario, aceptó no volver a acercarse a ella. Y aunque Midorima la ha cuidado desde que tiene pocos meses de nacida, dichos arrebatos le recuerdan que no es realmente su padre y que llegará el temido día en que todos tengan que enfrentarlo; mientras tanto, se conforma con seguir criándola, enseñándole pequeños hábitos que espera algún día la niña atesore, aunque no provengan de alguien relacionado directamente con ella mediante la sangre.

Y Seiha parece muy feliz de ir recolectando estos retazos, traducidos en tardes en las que Shintaro le describe el contenido de su maletín e incluso la deja jugar con el estetoscopio. También ven Oha Asa juntos, para desmayo de Seijurou y pronto, la pequeña Cáncer de la familia lleva a todos lados un objeto de la suerte idéntico al de su padre. Pero quizá su mayor logro, exceptuando por supuesto el haberle despertado el interés por la medicina, consiste en la afición de Seiha por juegos como el shogi o el ajedrez, en donde tiene a los mejores maestros que podría haber y que encuentran todo un placer en enseñarle.

Así, hay largas tardes cuando todos se reunen después del trabajo o de la escuela, al pie de la ventana que adorna la sala de estar y tiene vistas hermosas del horizonte, para jugar interminables partidas de shogi, ajedrez o go, turnándose para desafiar a la pequeña reina, que aprende con velocidad privilegiada.

—¡Yo gano! —anuncia una tarde y no tiene más de siete años, pero sus estrategias, como Shintaro acaba de comprobar, son similares a las que Akashi tenía a loas 14 años.

—Bueno, Shintaro —sonríe Seijurou como el padre orgulloso que es—, al parecer nunca podrás vencer a los Akashi. A pesar de que Seiha tiene siete años —la niña y él se dirigen una sonrisa cómplice, que sólo logra avivar la terquedad de Shintaro, la que antaño lo hacía permanecer largas horas en la escuela y que sin duda contribuyó a sus sentimientos por Akashi.

—Otra partida —pide, pensando sólo fugazmente en que algunas escenas están condenadas a repetirse pero sin estar realmente preocupado por ello.

.

—¡Deja de sermonearme! ¡Maldita sea, tú no eres mi padre! —el grito resuena por la casa vacía, una tarde muchos, muchos años después. Seiha acaba de cumplir dieciséis años y en su talante se puede adivinar todo el carácter de Akashi, sobre todo, la peligrosidad. Su cabello largo y rojizo como un atardecer, escapa hacia todos los lugares, dándole un aspecto de loca que sólo es reforzado por sus ojos dorados, brillantes y furiosos.

Sus palabras duelen, aunque todo padre que tenga hijos en la edad adolescente las ha escuchado, se clavan más profundamente en su corazón porque son verdaderas y no sólo un intento por dañarlo, cosa que ha logrado. De nuevo se puede adivinar a su madre en la parte de su personalidad que es irascible, muy diferente de la silenciosa furia de Akashi, pues Seiha hace estragos con todo en su paso, destrozando adornos, porcelana y todo a su alrededor.

—¡Voy a hacer lo que me dé la gana! —afirma, apresurándose a reunir toda la ropa que le es posible cargar y metiéndola a empujones en una pequeña maleta, desafiándolo no sólo a él, sino también a Seijurou, que le ha prohibido terminantemente asistir a un concierto de rock del otro lado del país—. Y tú no tienes ningún derecho a detenerme porque no eres mi padre. ¡Si querías tener a alguien sobre quién mandar, entonces debiste tener tus propios hijos y no ser un desviado como mi padre y como todos afirman que son!

Mientras dice ésto, Shintaro la persigue por la casa incapaz de hacer algo incluso hasta en el último minuto, cuando la puerta se cierra tras ella y la escucha partir, en un ruidoso automóvil seguramente lleno de sus amigos. No tiene palabras para Seijurou cuando éste llega a casa, no las necesita.

—Tenemos una hija adolescente, Shintaro.

Y con ese _tenemos_, de alguna manera logra borrar el malestar que siente, ayudado después (cuando el concierto termina y Seiha regresa), por una disculpa de parte de ella.

.

Cuando Seiha se marcha a la universidad, han pasado casi 18 años desde que la conoció, el día en que su padre se introdujo en su vida sin pedir permiso. Por supuesto, ambos se sienten orgullosos, sobre todo porque ha escogido estudiar medicina pero también resulta triste separarse, después de tantos años de peleas y buenos momentos. Seijurou le enseñó como jugar shogi, Shintaro a tocar el piano. Ambos basketball. Sin embargo, ya no hay mucho que dos hombres de 45 años puedan enseñar y con esa verdad, más que excusa, no hay más que aceptar dejarla ir.

—Adiós —dice Seijurou, ahorrándose las clásicas palabras como "Cuídate" o "Pórtate bien", mucho de ser padre es dejar descubrir a los hijos las cosas tanto buenas como malas de la vida y sabe que Seiha está preparada.

—Adiós, papá —sonríe ella con malicia, una reminiscencia del viejo Akashi, antes de dirigirse hacia Midorima, que ha permanecido un poco apartado de la escena, pues con todo y las disculpas que se han ofrecido a través de los años, no deja de recordar del todo que no es su padre—. Adiós, papá —repite, esta vez dirigiéndose a él y dándole un abrazo, poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar su mejilla, donde deposita un beso—. Si necesito algo, llamaré. Después de todo, mi papá es cirujano y sin duda necesitaré sus libros.

—Muy bien, si tienes dudas sabes dónde encontrarme.

—Lo sé —vuelve a reír ella, su hermoso rostro lleno de malicia. Sus ojos dorados brillan con travesura, como lo hacían cuando no tenía más de cinco años y le gustaba esconder las piezas de shogi, de manera que sus padres le pusieran atención y todos jugaran a buscarlas—. Ahora que se quedan solos, seguramente pasarán mucho tiempo en la habitación. Así que trataré de no molestar.

—Pero, ¿q-qué dices?

—Nos conoces bien —afirma Seijurou para seguirle la corriente o al menos eso quiere creer Shintaro, porque tiene mucho trabajo pendiente en la clínica, ahora que se está expandiendo.

Como respuesta sólo recibe una risa y luego Seiha se da la vuelta para entrar al taxi que la ha estado esperando durante 10 minutos seguidos y que la llevará directamente al aeropuerto. Los dos la observan marcharse en silencio, de algún modo sorprendidos de lo rápido del paso del tiempo, cuando apenas parece que hace poco la sostenían entre ellos, en una cama demasiado pequeña para tres.

Sin embargo, Shintaro se siente satisfecho, en paz tanto consigo mismo como con Akashi. Todos los años desperdiciados esperándolo, aunque él no lo supiera, todos los números rojos en su cuenta, se han desvanecido y aunque no se arrepiente de ello ni lo cambiaría por nada, es tiempo de volver a empezar.

Y quizá, después de todo, sí lo hagan en la cama.

**FIN.**


End file.
